IOU
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Extreme Severus ... running a tab with a Slayer!


**IOU**

Spoilers- Nothing in particular for either Harry Potter or Buffy.  
Disclaimer- these characters and settings are the property of Joss and J.K. I'm merely using for my own amusement.  
xxx

Faith swore as she fell onto the leaf strewn ground. She twisted so she landed on her back, her hands slapping loudly on the ground to take the sting out of the fall.

The demon Faith had been fighting stared at her for a second before rabbiting into the denseness of the Dark Forrest.

"Yeah, that's right, you little bitch, you better run." Faith flipped herself upright, leaves cascading off her. "Hey, you get back here!"

The demon looked over what could be loosely called it's shoulder, yellow tentacles gleaming in the moonlight. The wicked looking teeth growing out of it's suckers looked like ebony. Suddenly the demon disappeared; darting through the trees till it could no longer be seen.

"No, not that way!" Faith felt her stomach sink. "Dammit!"

She dashed after it, hoping that slayer speed, agility and senses would help her catch the spinal fluid sucking demon before it discovered the school.

One could hope right?

xxxxx

The Great Hall had been unusually silent this night. Not one student had attempted to start a food fight, no one was arguing with the dinner platters and no one had singed their eyebrows off trying to transfigure pumpkin juice into Firewhiskey (although seeing Seamus without his eyebrows for a few weeks had brought back memories of his first year). All in all Severus found it rather boring.

Of course at the exact moment he thought this, and in keeping with narrative convention, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and a yellow tentacled thing flew in.

"Ha! How do ya like that, punk?" The question was posed by a young woman, clothed from head to toe in black leather, who was casually strutting into the hall.

The yellow thing raised itself up on two larger tentacles. The suckers flexed, baring the black teeth. One long tentacle reached out to one of the first year Ravenclaws. The little boy screamed as the tentacle slithered towards him. The Ravenclaws yelped and scrambled off their benches.

"Ah, come on. These little runts wouldn't half fill you up."

When the demon barely faltered Faith growled. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way. I like the hard way."

She ran at the demon, launching off her back foot into a flying kick. Her foot sunk into the demon's springy flesh.

The demon roared and stopped advancing on the students. It turned back to Faith and snarled, extending all those teeth.

Faith smirked. "That's right, come and try to take a bite outta The Slayer."

The demon paused. It looked towards the students.

"Damn. No, come on. Num num. Good spinal fluid." Faith turned and lifted her top, exposing her back. She wiggled her backside for effect.

Need… young," it rasped.

Faith frowned. "Are you calling me old?"

"Fresh… tender… juicy."

Faith cocked an eyebrow. "Homer Simpson you ain't."

A tentacle crept towards a Hufflepuff that was frozen in terror.

Faith growled. "Fine, bitch, I'll bring the fight to you."

She ran at the demon, tackling it to he ground. One of it's tentacles whipped at Faith's head. Faith grabbed it and brought it down over her knee, with an echoing crack that hushed the screaming students. The demon screeched in pain and threw itself forward, crushing Faith to the ground. Having it's attacker pinned the demon started to whip it's tentacles at her.

Faith held up her hands to keep those teeth from ripping into her face. She started to grab the tentacles and snap them, breaking off several teeth.

"Goddammit, SON OF A BITCH!"

Faith grabbed the dagger on her belt and started to stab at the body of the demon. Blue blood gushed out over her.

A bright flash of purple light blinded Faith. The demon slumped on top of her, crushing the air out of her lungs. Inch by inch, Faith pulled herself out from under the corpse. For a second she lay groaning and panting, desperately trying to drag oxygen back into her lungs.

Suddenly a head popped into her field of vision. It's dark, oily hair forming a curtain.

"May I remind you, Miss LeHane, that this is a school?"

Faith stared up at Snape's face. "What's your point, super freak?"

Snape gritted his teeth. "It is inappropriate for you to be throwing demons around the school and cursing in front of the students."

Faith shrugged and slipped herself to her feet. "You wanted the demon for some potion. And you curse all the time, yo."

Snape growled.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Not in front of the midgets. Fine. Now, where you want this thing?" She gave the corpse a kick.

Snape sighed. "The dungeons. The dissection is going to take some time."

"Faith, are you alright?" Minerva hurried over, her cloak flapping behind her like wings. "Lordy, girl, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Faith grinned. "I'm fine, Minnie. It's nice to know someone cares."

Snape grunted.

Faith exhaled heavily. "Alrighty, let's get this puppy outta here."

She picked up two of the larger tentacles and started to drag the demon. With a roll of his eyes Snape flicked his wand and levitated the body.

"You are in magic school."

"So?"

"You do not have to do everything the muggle way."

"I'm good with my hands." Faith leered at him.

"Must you continue to do that?"

Faith smirked. "Face it, Snape-y baby, as long as you keep reacting I'm gonna do it. By the way, you owe me."

"What for?"

"The demon. I had it under control till you barged in and stole my kill."

"I saved your life," Snape corrected.

"I had it under control," Faith insisted.

Snape looked pointedly at the gouges on her arms.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Mere scratches. You owe me one , dog."

"Put it on my tab."

xxx

end.


End file.
